Rivtalia
by BriarRose10001
Summary: Cross posted in Belgaraid/Hetalia Crossover Archive. This is a 'what if the countries of the Belgaraid were personified like the countries of Hetalia are.' A 'snippet' collection, since the actual chapters are rather short, but not drabbles. Not in chronological order. Universe notes and author musings at the end of each chapter. Ch.1 "One of These Days..." - Sibling Plotting
1. One of these days

_**"One of these days..."**_

* * *

"One of these days we need to rile up your Bear-Cultists, point them north, and say 'Tolnedra's that way. Go convert them to the Glory of Belar.'" - Riva stated.

Drasnia looked at his sister and pointed out a flaw in her plan, - "You know we'd be feeding them to Morindland's people's pet Demons, right?"

"Yes, so?" - Riva said, wondering what her brother's problem with that was.

Drasnia, realizing she saw no problem, - "Sure then. The next big meeting is a few months from now. Think we can get Cherek to play the part of Belar giving them Orders from On-High?"

"If not, we can bleach your hair blond," - Riva mused, as the two got down to plotting.

No one would complain either...NO ONE liked the Bear-Cultists...And Morinland's pet Demons were _always_ hungry.

* * *

 **Universe Notes...**

I started typing this universe crossover on my computer, which due to a Windows Vista malfunction refuses to start-up, so I decided to do little drabbles/snippets into the lives of the countries of the Belgaraid before the actual crossover part begins. This is a Hetalia and Belgaraid/Malloreon crossover, a 'what if the countries of the Belgaraid were personified like the contries in Hetalia are' sort of thing. Below are some things I thought of while writing this snippet. As well as some things that help explain some concepts for those who are not familiar with the Belgaraid.

*Bear-Cultists consider themselves Alorns, not Rivan-Alorns or Algarian-Alorns, but Pure Alorns. As such there is no problem with Riva and Drasnia plotting (and causing) the deaths of some of Drasnia's 'people'.

*Riva, Drasnia, Algaria, and Cherek are all Alorn Nations, as they are the children of the Kingdom of Aloria. (Long since passed like Grandpa Rome.)

*Morindland's people were one of the groups of Godless Ones, the race left over after six of the Brothers/Gods chose their followers and Aldur chose none. Sometime in their history, the Morindum (sp?) turned to summoning Demons to fill the hole left from having no God.

*Bleaching Drasnia's hair, as he has black hair, would not so much be bleaching as we know it with chemicals but a bit of magic on Riva's part.

*Yes Riva has magic. Those of you not familiar with the Belgaraid universe would not know, but the Orb of Aldur is kept in the Hall of the Rivan King (Riva's Territory) and is a very special magic rock that was used by Torak to split the world in two. Thus Riva has magic, and is very good friends with the "Stupid rock that cannot understand the meaning of the word impossible.", Riva's words not mine.

I've just realised that the notes are longer than the drabble...


	2. Impossible

**_"Impossible"_**

* * *

"Did the Orb just..." - Drasnia gaped.

"Yes," - Isle growled.

"But isn't that..." - Algaria attempted.

"Yes," - Isle growled again.

"But it's... how?" - Algaria tried again.

"I don't know," - Isle said - "I have been trying for the past **_Decade_** to explain the concept of Impossible to that damned rock. At this point I'd settle for it understanding Limits."

"Good Luck," - Drasnia finally managed - "From what I've heard it's spent the majority of it's existence around gods. They don't seem to understand the concept of Limits, or they just ignore it."

"I realized that, thank you," - Isle glared at her brother, - "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go save our elder brother from his apparent bout of sudden stupidity."

"Leave him," - Algaria collected herself enough to say, - "He got himself into that mess..."

"He used to be a lot smarter when we were kids," - Drasnia muttered.

Isle gave Algaria on last glare as she walked away, - "You don't get an opinion, it's half your fault in the first place."

* * *

 **Universe Notes...**

Hi again! I have two more short ones, a long "World Meeting" type one, and I am thinking of putting the character profiles on here for anyone curious about what they look like. At least until I get the individual stories up. Which will likely end up in here... maybe. I also will be posting a list of in work snippets after this one, if you'd like to maybe vote on the next one. Or, I could put up the rough draft of Riva's 'story'... Anyway!

Riva, Drasnia, and Algaria are talking about Cherek by the way. I'm not entirely sure what happened, I'm not sure I want to know what happened, all I know is that it is fairly early on in their history. Like, only one or two generations of separate Kings so far, early. Like, Riva Iron-Grip is still alive and that's why Riva is going by Isle in this Snippet, because she is still _The Isle of The Winds_.

By the way, Riva is the youngest, with Drasnia, then Algaria, then Cherek as the oldest. Only by a few months as far as my research into the Pre-Belgaraid timeline shows, but apparently it's enough for Riva to be embarrassed by her older 'oh my gods, you _know_ better, why is this _happening_ ' siblings.

Hey! I think the notes are shorter than the story this time! Also! If it showed up... the doll on the cover is Riva!


End file.
